


Winter Despair?

by SketchWitch



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: Gen, Rune Factory Fic Writers' Secret Santa 2020, Snowball Fight, winter merriment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 06:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28466883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchWitch/pseuds/SketchWitch
Summary: Sofia enjoys a day in the snow with friends.Written for Jeeps in the RFFW Discord server for the group's Secret Santa; love you Jeeps!! and I hope you enjoy. :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Winter Despair?

Sofia De Sainte-Coquille awoke one morning in winter, completely freezing from head to toe, in spite of thick blankets and warm flannel pajamas.

“It’s so 'hot'!” she complained. She rubbed her hands over her arms to warm herself, and sat herself at the edge of her bed so she could take a step down. She was especially careful to keep her feet on the rug until she could access her slippers. Peering out her bedroom window, she noticed everything covered in a pristine blanket of white.

“How 'ugly'!” she gasped. “It’s absolutely 'detestable'!” She quickly got herself dressed and rushed to the dining hall for breakfast and tea to warm herself up. She tried not to hurry her breakfast or her sister’s, although the snow was practically calling out to her. She’d have her friends over soon, from the village; she knew since it was Winter and there was only so much many of the businesses could accomplish in this season. Evelyn would likely be busy today; with her designs if not with Gaius, the town blacksmith. The other girls in town, though, would doubtlessly be willing to be out in the snow with her.

“I’ll be 'staying in' today,” she announced.

“Alright,” her father agreed. “Make sure you stay warm; it’s absolutely frigid!” Sofia grinned and finished her meal, downing the last bit of her tea while it was still hot.

Donning her coat and a simple, but fashionable hat, Sofia exited the De Sainte-Coquille manor. No sooner did she step outside the door that she was hit with a snowball. The impact surprised her more than the cold did, and she whipped her head around to search for the culprit.

“Who threw that?” she called. She heard giggling coming from her right, and spotted blond hair peeking up over a snow bank. “You’ll 'get away with' that!” She began to laugh herself, scooping up snow on her way toward the road and packing it into a ball. “Take this!!” She wound up her arm and tossed her snowball high into the air….!

Only for it to land on her head, which only made the other person laugh even harder. Sofia huffed. Rusk doubled over, picking up more snowballs he had to have prepared in advance, and threw them at her, one by one. His aim wasn’t always true, it seemed, and he missed more often than not.

“Collette!” he called. “I’m out of ammo!”

Only then did the girl appear, but with a wicked grin on her face as she looked between the two. She threw two decent-sized snowballs at both Sofia and Rusk, who shouted gleefully and ran away.

Another figure made their way up the road in the snow, and Collette turned her fire toward them, hitting them square in the face. They shook the snow free from their hair, then leaned down.

“You’re gonna get it!” Micah called back. He then picked up his pace and started running toward Collette.

“RUUUUNNNN!” the petite girl shouted, dashing into the snow behind Rusk and Sofia, but Sofia was slowing down. Panting, she took a short break and bent down to pack more snowballs together. Micah caught up to her shortly after that, launching his snowball at the two youths from the Bistro. He managed to hit Collette’s back, making her turn about wildly, seeking shelter.

“Shall we make it two on two?” Micah asked. He smiled at Sophia, the cold turning his cheeks and nose pink.

“'No',” she answered. “I 'hate' playing in the snow.” Together, they packed more snowballs, and Micah threw most of them, as he had the stronger arm.

Eventually, they were joined by Pia, Sakuya, and Marian; Shara and her sister stopped by, too. Monica suggested that they all build a snowman, and they decided they would build a gigantic one, using accessories Evelyn made. They formed two large, robust snowballs and hefted the smaller of the two on top of the other one. Pia and Sakuya found stones to use for the eyes and mouth, and Shara brought a carrot for the nose. Since the carrot was rather small, Marian magicked it larger, until it was the perfect size. The snowman was completed when Sofia brought out a hat and scarf from Evelyn’s workshop, and everyone cheered as the sun began to set.

With a sneeze from Pia and a suggestion from Sakuya, the group splits up, most of them going to the baths to recover their energy and warm up from a day at play. Micah stayed behind and walked Sofia to her door.

“Today was… incredibly 'dull'!” Sofia declared. “'I was really bored', so um… thank you.” She pressed a kiss to Micah’s cheek, then darted inside, where she leaned back against the front door. She giggled madly, her face flushed and her head between her hands. Rushing back up to her room, she gazed out her window at their creation from that day.

The blanket of snow was decorated with their footprints and remnants of the snowball fight. The snowman was prominently featured in the middle of the grounds by the garden. It smiled up at her, and she returned it with a grin of her own.

It may have been cold outside, but the warmth of spending a day with friends was undeniable.

**Author's Note:**

> It was a lot easier to write this when I could edit the text colors, but I hope this format did justice to the color changes from my original document. 
> 
> If you want to join the RFFW Discord, you can find us on tumblr @rfffwriters or you can copy and paste the link below!
> 
> https://discord.gg/GcKrFqd


End file.
